Kite flying continues to have widespread acceptance as an enjoyable form of recreation. Kite flyers range in age from the young to the elderly and kites continue to be produced in a myriad of sizes, shapes and colors. Curiously enough, there is no known commercially available kite suirable for rotation in a direction perpendicular to the wind flow.
Careful analysis of the problems encountered with the existing prior art rotary kites led to the conclusion that the ideal rotary kite should rotate in a direction perpendicular to the wind flow, have line means inwardly of the frame, have a stable configuration, and provide vanes extending beyond the frame and into the wind flow. Unfortunately, as will be seen below, none of the prior art devices possesses all of these desired attributes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,442 is representative of a number of devices which rotate with the wind flow, instead of perpendicular thereto, and discloses a closed airfoil kite containinng a rotating airfoil that rotates with respect to a central shaft which is supported at the ends of threads or strings, the opposite ends of the strings being controlled from the ground by the user of the device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,430, 2,768,803, 3,079,115 and 3,087,698 also relate to similar structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,462 shows a knockdown rotary kite. While this kite rotates in a direction perpendicular to the wind flow, it creates considerable air turbulence and a resultant wobble because the vanes are within the hollow kite body. Additionally, the length of the kite is too short in proportion to its width, so front and rear stabilizers are required for proper flying of the device.
The present invention eliminates all of the problems inherent in the above described devices. The present invention rotates in a direction perpendicular to the wind flow, has line means inwardly of the frame thereby creating a lifting lip, has a stable configuration with the frame length approximately twice the width, and eliminates excessive air turbulence within the kite surface by providing vanes extending beyond the frame and into the wind flow.